yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
AntVenom
AntVenom, also referred to as simply Ant, is a YouTuber with over 2 million subscribers. He is most notable for being the reason the 6th Incursion started because of his video uploaded on April 3rd ,2018 called "The Face of Minecraft Anarchy". Events The 2b2t community was divided about AntVenom making a 2b2t video. Claims were made that AntVenom's fanbase is much more mature than TheCampingRusher's, and will treat the server with a lot more respect. AntVenom himself stated on reddit that his goal for the video about 2b2t will be more of a history lesson than an actual "COME AND PLAY" series. Ant has stated that he does not intend if people do happen to rush(kek get it) to join the server. Several old and midfags actually gave him the thumbs up to make a video or two. Torogadude said he expects fans of AntVenom's to come onto the server and be able to create a new era of peace and not be toxic and cancerous like several 2b2t players are. He predicted that the fans of AntVenom might be builders rather than griefers and PKers, like Rusher's fans, and that they will be more intelligent to escape spawn and have a presence in the 2b2t community. He claimed that Ant's videos are more technical and talk about knowledgeable things about minecraft compared to Rusher's videos, which are mainly faction videos filled with PvP and action (hence the Rusherfag violence and toxicity). AntVenom has said that he's "been well aware of the server for quite a while" and decided to recently take a look after Ghost_Rock_'s tweet to him, replying to ImportedSocks being credited to a minecraft glitch AntVenom covered in a video. AntVenom talked to Hausemaster about the server before joining. Despite the attention, AntVenom stated he had lost interest in making videos in general and that it comes and goes for him, so he did not make the video during the summer of 2017. However, he came up with the title for it, and was found by the community. The title was "The Face of Minecraft Anarchy". In fact, he commented "Top Tier LULZ" on a fake account with his name that used the name of his video in a meme tease video on June 1st, 2017. After this, the Ant anticipation died down. But would you expect, on April 3rd, 2018, he finally made the long expected video. He used the original title he came up with, which is more of a correct name for a video talking about 2b2t, and less-clickbaity like "THE OLDEST SERVER IN MINECRAFT", emphasizing the difference between the demographics of Rusher's and Ant's fanbase. In the video, Ant kept his promise of making more of a history-esc video and an explanation of its wonders rather than a let's play. To get footage for his video, Ant physically joined the server, receiving a set of god armor and gapples from an unknown player (he blurred the name). Before the video was even uploaded, the Sixth Incursion was declared by Sato86 and Fit opened Team Veteran up again in anticipation of a fan invasion. Sure enough, the fans began to trickle in and the Sixth Incursion begun. The influx was not as large as the Rusher War, despite Ant having double Rusher's subscriber count, therefore not causing a full scale war, but it was not as small as the French and Spanish Crises to turn a blind eye, hence the Incursion. The reason for a smaller influx was possibly because the video was not posted in the summer, intentionally or unintentionally, but if it was it may have caused more traffic to the server as students would be out of school. Meme Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNyswV75Qa0 Real Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-ncIlQjebc Relations Due to him being a popular YouTuber with over 2 million subscribers but being more of a mature and classical minecraft youtuber, the whole 2b2t community had divided thoughts on him, even before he joined. People were divided on whether to greet him with open arms or to resurrect Team Veteran and create another Rusher War-esc fiasco. Ant, in his video, has acknowledged the fact that the community is divided on his presence. But Ant has tended to show respect to the community and the server itself throughout his focus on 2b2t, which, at the end of the day, shows that he is, at the very least, better than Rusher. During the 6th Incursion, it was noted that PopularMMOs was spotted on the server and later killed during the Incursion. As Ant knows PopularMMOs personally, since they are both classics and all, Ant was told by MMOs that he wasn't planning to create content on the server, which Ant later stated on a post on the subreddit. By the end of the Incursion, it was found out that PopularMMOs was on the server "just for fun". Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Youtuber Category:Youtube Category:Players